


Uncertainty

by Vrafter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Butt Slapping, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Infinity Gauntlet, Marvel Universe, Sisters, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrafter/pseuds/Vrafter
Summary: Natasha has a talk with Wanda to calm her down before they leave for Wakanda.Takes place during Infinity War part 1.In celebration of the movie's success.





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> This short fanfic is dedicated to the movie's recent success.

In the new Avengers facility, there was a lot of preparation being made for the trip to Wakanda. As Steve, Bruce and Sam loaded up the ship, Natasha and Wanda was in one of the living quarters talking about the situation of Vision. He is one the verge of death and it is killing Wanda each minute that passes by. She sits on the edge of the bed, leaning forward with trembling fingers covering her mouth. Natasha leans on the door with her arms crossed trying to find a way to calm her down before she explodes from emotional turmoil.

“Wanda…. I…. Hey look at me..” Natasha said as she sits next to Wanda on the bed and grabs one of her hands and holds it in her hands. Wanda shifted her teary filled eyes onto Natasha.

“I have to be honest with you….Things are gonna worse before it gets better especially since we are dealing with Thanos. If these stories are true about him…. “ Natasha tried to finish her sentence but she couldn't. The danger they were going into was on a bigger magnitude than usual. She is fighting it hard to hide the fear herself. She got herself together quick though as Wanda began  
to talk. She is still shaking with nervousness but she finds the courage to speak.

“What if…. What if it does come down to me destroying the mind stone to keep Thanos from getting it? I might end up killing him Natasha... and that’s a guilt I'm not ready to carry for the rest of my life…. I just cant… I cant… i..” Wanda said in between sobs and tears as she falls into Natasha’s arms and she breaks down crying. Natasha couldn't help but get emotional herself seeing her teammate in pain like this. This whole situation is a nightmare…damn that Thanos.

Natasha held Wanda tight in her arms for a while to let her get some of that pain out of her system and she pushes her back a bit and looks eye to eye with her. She takes a deep breath and begins to talk.

“That's just something… you have to keep in the back of your head dear… because if it comes down to it… you are the one who have the power to do it. Vision loves you. He will love you regardless until the end. We will think no less of you. We are a team Wanda… you will never be alone… just believe in us.” Natasha said as she grabs Wanda’s head and leans her forehead on top of hers. Wanda smiles a bit as she wipes her tears from her eyes and nods her head to show that she understands what Natasha is saying. Natasha than returns the smile and grabs Wanda’s head again and kisses the top of her head.

“You are the baby in the Avengers. We always kept our eye on you and we all came to agreement that...we couldn't be prouder of how far you came.” Natasha said as she and Wanda embraced for another hug. Suddenly Steve opened the door to the room.

“We got Vision on board and the supplies are all secured… you ladies ready?” Steve said looking at both of them with concern on his face.

Wanda got up with determination and a newfound confidence as she walks out the room and passes up Steve.

“Let's go." Wanda said with a motivated pep in her step.

Natasha stood up from the bed smiling ear to ear. She was proud of her little protege. Steve looked at her with a confused look on his face.

“What happened here?” Steve asked.

“Just a little girl talk. Let's jet!” Natasha said with a mischievous grin and slaps Steve’s ass as she walks out behind Wanda. Steve turns around and looks at Natasha with the same confused look and shrugs as he closes the door behind him.


End file.
